Jumpstart
by doomflower
Summary: Fallon Munro is trying to cope with learning how to trust her bit beast again. A mysterious helper will teach her how. Kai is frustrated that she's getting help from him, and turns to Suki for comfort. Tegan dates Tala in secret! read.for.pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblade, or any characters along with it. Those belong to Takao Aoki. Tegan, Suki, Fallon, Devlin, and any other characters introduced later on belong to me.

Allu readers! I hope I can restore your faith in me with a better story. The others are once again underway to being finished, so I hope you like what I've got going. beams

a/n – I use a slightly bigger cast because it's realistic. Count how many different people you speak to in a day

…1…

The dorm rooms at Terrence-Wade Academy held two students. The dorm building itself has two wings with several floors. Separating the wings on each floor is a common room, except the main floor, where there is a lobby. In the second floor common room, there's a commotion being caused by a petite girl with chin-length, dark blue hair and moss-green eyes.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'? I fail to see how this is your decision, Kai, you big jerk!" Tegan fumed. Her brother was being unreasonable.

"Listen, I wont have you running around with some guy who'll only want you for one thing!" Kai yelled back. His sister was being so foolish. Almost everyone knew that Tala only dated girls until he bedded them.

"Gee, thanks for that little tidbit, Kai. He's your best friend! Can't you give him some credit?"

"Only where credit is due. He's been like this for two years, Tegan. You're not going to date him and that's final. After all, I'm sure he won't mind. There's lots of other girls on campus." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. That was his way of telling Tegan that the discussion was over.

Her face scrunched and her gaze fell. "You really think I'm that replaceable, huh?" She mumbled.

"What was that?" He tried to catch her gaze.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Kai. See you later." She rose from her chair and walked back to her dorm.

A girl with platinum hair, with a layer of black underneath let her fierce pink eyes settle on Kai. She punched his arm, which was shortly followed by another punch from a tan, Chestnut-haired, deep green-eyed girl.

"What was that for?" He eyed Suki and Fallon.

"How could you be so callous?" They chimed.

He sighed. "You guys wouldn't understand. Everything Tala's told me about the girl's before Tegan. It's not what I want for her."

"You know she'll probably end up doing it anyway," Suki buzzed, "You know how she's so adamant and all, she's probably just.." Kai tuned out. Suki may very well be talking for the next five minutes. He knew what she'd say anyway. That he was being unreasonable, and that Tegan will do whatever she wants whether or not she has his approval. This one thing was something he absolutely could not tolerate her doing.

Suki drifted off and scowled when she noticed that Kai wasn't listening. Fallon's gaze drifted to the ceiling, thinking.

"Maybe," She started, "You should ask Tala what he thinks, and see if it's any different than usual. Then maybe if he answers according to your liking, you can make Tegan happy after all." Fallon stood and retreated to the dorm she was staying in, thinking she might get to set up her things. She left Kai and Suki still bickering.

When she got to her dorm and walked in, she was appalled to see a pink-haired tart making out with a black-haired neko-jin she recognised as Rei.

"I'm sorry guys but could you please move your little get-together elsewhere? I need to set up my things." She avoided looking at them.

The pink-haired, blushing teen stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Mariah, your new room-mate!" She giggled, "And this is my super-hunky boyfriend, Rei." He waved sheepishly, obviously slightly put-off by the title given to him.

Fallon looked at Mariah's hand a moment before actually shaking it. "Fallon. Fallon Munro. This is my kitten," She motioned to the small, grey kitten with a white muzzle and toes on her bed, "his name is Cyd."

"ohmigawsh, I totally thought it was a stuffed toy or something! Oh she's so pretty. Can I pet her?" Mariah gushed.

"He, and maybe later, he looks like he's sleeping." She sat at her desk and started unloading her things. She was unpacking books, notebooks, pens and pencils, sketchbooks and other art supplies.

"Oh, and these," She motioned to her collection of sketchbooks and art supplies, "are completely off limits. No touchy, comprendé?"

Mariah nodded numbly, and she and Rei left the room.

She began sorting her art things into one desk, school books in another, and her writing things were just getting started when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she muttered numbly.

A boy named Devlin marched in and plunked down on her bed. "It that any way to greet your brother?" He started playing with Cyd, who was jumping around Devlin and acting foolish.

"Listen Devlin.. I'm really sorry, I just don't have time." Fallon sighed.

Devlin approached her from behind and took one of her hands in his own. "Listen, little sis'… if you keep shutting people out like this then Morpheus will never learn to open up either." He pat her head before leaving her to her thoughts.

Fallon's gaze was fixed on Morpheus, a bit beast inside her navy blue blade. Her eyes welled with tears. "I thought Morpheus was the god of dreams… But I can't escape this nightmare."

Her mother's tearstained face flooded her mind and she blacked out, seeing the past yet again.

"Mother!" Fallon screamed.

"Fallon, honey, concentrate! I _know_ you can do this, honey. Please. For me." Her eyes were stable again… for now.

Fallon concentrated on her blade, but right when she got where she needed to be her mother's scream pierced the air. It was a horrifying sound that chilled her to the bone. When she looked for her though, she couldn't find her. She started screaming, "Mother! Mother, where are you? I need you, come back! Please.. Mother!" She was shrieking now, and all she could see was the dark blue haze that announced her bit beast, Morpheus. He glanced over his shoulder, his yellow panther eyes connecting with Fallon's, glimmering amidst the blue haze.

She knew it was over, then. He wouldn't help her save her mother. He wouldn't help her at all. He was just watching, he was twisted, and she hated him.

As his lithe, wildcat form drifted back into the blade, her mind cursed itself.

"What am I thinking? Morpheus, I don't hate you, I couldn't! Please believe me! Please save my mother!"

She blacked out in the memory while waking up in a cold sweat.

Cyd was pawing at her cheek, and licking her nose. She sighed.

"Not now, Cyd. I've got work to do." Taking one last look at the blade that failed her; she flipped to a blank page in her sketchbook, and again went through the painful process of sketching her mother. Same as she did every time she saw this memory.

When she was finished, She inscribed her mother's name at the bottom of the page, and that day, almost a year ago.

_Brooke Munro, October 31st._

...1...

Kai's mind registered Fallon's faint voice, _'You should ask Tala what he thinks, and see if it's any different than usual.'_

He knitted his brow together and looked at his counterpart in crime. The images of the other girls that Tala has toyed with flashed through his mind, but he shook them out and took a breath, determined to take the advice she gave him.

"Hey Tala?"

"Hn?" Tala's face barely flicked up from the magazine he was reading. Although, by the look of the girl on the cover, Kai decided it wasn't so much reading as it was gazing in heat. He pretended to ignore the flag that went up in his head.

"What do you…" he paused, unsure of how he would sound. What if Tala thought he was being ridiculous? 'Well, then that would solve my problem..' He continued with a sigh, "What do you think of my sister?" His eyes bore into Tala's, which has been pried from the magazine. Hope?

Tala's eyes flickered, but then returned to the magazine. "She's alright. Kinda scrawny, not very chesty, really nice ass. Great personality." And he acted as if it had never happened.

Kai's flicker of hope died. She's just another piece of ass to him. Coming from Tala, "great personality" usually meant she was a sex kitten, or otherwise curious. Tala fed off of the curiosities of hot girls. Kai shook his head, and told himself no way would Tala ever date his sister.

'I hope he didn't see me pause,' Tala hoped, 'I've got it bad for his sister… but I can't let him know. He'll never even let me consider it. I may have to call it off with Tegan... But she's so… breath-taking.' He thought that suited her perfectly. But he knew he shouldn't. Kai wouldn't approve.

At the same time, Tegan was thinking the same as Tala. Except, She was doing it verbally, and to Suki.

"Sukiii…" She moaned, "K-kai is n-n-ever going t-to see r-r-reas-son" The racking sobs had her stuttering and wailing.

"Oh honey," Suki soothed, "Don't cry.. it'll be okay, Hon. Kai will take Fallon's advice and all will be well. And if those two don't behave themselves I'll have to give them a pounding for making you feel this way, I mean honestly, they're just being jerks! That's all boys are, jerks. My father always told me that rule number one is that men are pigs, and I always believed him because—"

Tegan interrupted, "You're wrong about them!" Suki's eyes widened. "They always watched out for me, always! They took care of me, no matter what. They'd even save me from..

/flashback

"That's mine!" yelled a four-year-old Tegan, "Give it back, come on guys... That's not funny anymore! My grandfather is gonna get really, really mad if anything happens!" She started crying. At four, she'd had a very low tolerance for tears, just like every other four year old.

"Like this?" One of the boys asked, Ripping one of her books in half.

"No, you can't! That's my— Ouf!"

"Something like that?" Another boy said, finishing off a punch in Tegan's stomach. She was bawling now, for her books, and for her stomach.

"Hey! What you doing?" A small pair of boys, red and blue came marching up to the other boys. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, bully?" Tala was feisty as a five year old. Though, if you asked him, he was five and three quarters.

Kai punched the boy who punched Tegan in the mouth, and Tala started beating up the boy that ripped her book. Together, they had defeated the bully. Tegan hugged them both, still bawling.

"Tegan," little Tala asked, "You aren't hurted, are you?" She shook her head and wiped her tears on his sleeves.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

/end flashback

"I love them, and they love me back. They're all I've got now, except you and Fallon. But even she's been acting strangely."

…1…

First day of class, the boring assembly numbed their brains so that the hours of intros with new teachers and, "get to know each other" games might not be too agonizing. Too bad it was still painful. They were all way too happy to be having a lunch break. The mid-afternoon was balmy, with a slight breeze. It made everyone excited that there was only two hours of class left.

"Here, we should go have fun!" Tegan grinned. Having open campus lunches wouldn't be so bad, with different cafés and cafeterias to visit.

"Okay!" Suki agreed, "Head count! We've got Tegan, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Max, Rei, Mariah, And bringing up the rear, Fallon!" Suki looked around. "Uh, Fallon? Any time, deary, the train is loaded and ready to depart. Faallon?" She scratched her head, puzzled. "Anyone seen Fallon?"

Max stuck up a hand. "She was in my second period math, but she got up halfway through and didn't come back."

Everyone stood in silence. "Well," Devlin started, "Better not waste a perfectly good lunch hour then. Let's go guys." He looked back at everyone, frozen in place. "What are you waiting for, and earthquake? Fallon isn't coming, let's go."

After the last two classes of the day, everyone wanted to go out for ice cream in celebration. Even Bryan was smiling, so it must have been a tough day. First days usually are.

"Listen guys," Tegan started, gulping, "Fallon still hasn't turned up. Maybe we should—"

"We shouldn't do anything." Everyone looked at Devlin, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and arms crossed. He cracked open an eye, "Call me crazy, but maybe she can't be found because she doesn't want to be?"

"Hn." Kai looked at Devlin, "And what if she's really in trouble?"

"Then I'd know. Now are we going, or what?" He glanced around to the room. "Fine. But if she turns up, just be careful. She likes her space when she gets like this."

Everyone looked at his retreating form, bewildered. "What does he mean, 'like this'?" Tegan voiced the thought on everyone's mind. But no one knew what exactly 'this' was.

"Okay well, let's just go then. We can walk. And if we don't see her, then let's just pick up some damn ice cream." Suki grinned.

Everyone nodded, ad headed out, but Kai took one last look at the building. _Fallon…_

…1…

Downtown, the buildings were lit golden orange with flecks of ochre and tinges of pink. The sky was painted beautiful goldenrod, scarlet, and at the opposite end, violet. It was a sight to behold with no clouds in sight, but Fallon couldn't see it at all. All she could see was the navy blade spinning 'round in the dish, and the failure it presented in front of her.

Suddenly, she was so angry. Like before, in second period. She just felt like screaming, and almost did. Her eyes burned, boring holes in her blade. It wobbled.

"Stop it!" She cried, "Just do what I tell you! Why can't you ever do it right!" Her eyes filled with tears. "You can't fail me again. What if something else happens, and I need you, huh? What then?"

A cool voice said behind her, "You'll just need to know how to call on him then, wont you?"

Fallon searched around her for the source of the voice, and looking over her shoulder saw a tall, slender boy with ginger hair.

"Who are you, What do you want?"

Across the park, everyone stopped to watch. Kai was ready to run to Fallon if she needed help, but Tegan held him back. "Just wait," she said, "Be patient."

Fallon's eyes fixed on the boy and her blade stopped spinning.

"You have a very special blade, you know. When you stop concentrating, you lose it. Which is why it is so important to pay attention." His eyes flickered to the immobile blade.

"Your anger is a vulnerability. Just let it happen."

"I can't very well do that when he's not listening, can I!" Fallon turned around and jumped into the dish, retrieving Morpheus.

"Have you ever tried getting a dog to do something by angrily yelling at it until it does?"

She hopped out of the dish and froze. "What's your point?"

"My point is," he said, sweeping up behind her, "that just maybe," he turned her face to his, and bowed down to whisper in her ear, "he is just as afraid of failure as you are."

Fallon's eyes widened. She blinked and he was gone. She turned around frantically, looking for him, yelling, "What do you know about failure? What sense have you got to call me that?" But he was nowhere to be found. "Damnit!" She cursed, and once again launched Morpheus, wobbling, into the stadium.

…1…

Kai watched what looked like a kiss, and his veins burned anger. And then the guy just turned around and left her there. What a rogue, what a load. And then it hit him to see if she was alright, but Tegan's hand was ever present, holding him back.

"Hey, shouldn't we—"

"You heard what Devlin said." Tegan looked into Kai's eyes. "He's her brother. I think he knows what he's talking about, don't you? Now come on. Let's not stare longer than we have to."

Her gaze held his, knowing she can't let go until he's turned around and accepted it. Taking one last glance, he walked away, and everyone was silent until arriving back at the dorms.

But as soon as he lay down, Kai couldn't help but wonder who that boy was, and if it had really been a kiss.

"Hey Kai, I'm going out for a bit," Tala grabbed his coat and left Kai to his thoughts. But elsewhere in the dorm, other minds were at work.

Fallon just couldn't stop thinking about that boy. What did he know, anyway? It's not like he knew about last Halloween. And she was certainly not a failure. His words were burned in her skull.

"_My point is," _She remembered feeling his cool breath on her neck,_ "that just maybe," _His eyes had been the perfect mix of blue and green._" He is just as afraid of failure as you are."_ And the tingles that ran down her spine.

She had never been so simultaneously confused, thrilled and almost afraid at the same time. 'He didn't even tell me his name…'

…1…

On the roof, Tegan was sitting and watching the beautiful stars above. She was glad that there wasn't much light surrounding the campus. Especially not up here. She heard the door creak and her heart started pounding. She heard footsteps on the gravel. _Thud thud._ Getting louder, nearer. _Thud thud. _And then..

Tala bashfully came out from the sheath of darkness and pecked her on the cheek.

"I brought a blanket." He smiled sheepishly, "Wanna share?"

She smiled softly and the curled up under the blanket together, looking at the stars.

"A shooting star!" Tegan pointed.

"Hurry, make a wish." Tala smiled at her again, and he gazed up to his face.

"Bet you can guess what I wished for."

Tala pretended to think, "Golly gee… well I don't know. Is it a pony?"

"No, better." She beamed.

"I'm happy to hear you think so. Generally this is where I make a crack about me being more fun and harder to ride, but I want to do better with you."

She just smiled, and curled up, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I hope Kai changes his mind. Soon"


	2. Chapter 2

A second installment for this story, with number three coming as soon as i get it fully written & cleared by my primary reviewer -quetions how i love thee! tee hee I hope you guys enjoy this, and i also hope you reviewed chapter one as well

Disclaimer - I do not own beyblade or it's characters/ideas. Hoever, My OCs Fallon, Tegan, Suki, Metea, Devlin and Cyd the kitten are my own. Please do not use them without asking me first. It makes the locals angry. people in my head start shouting

Enjoy!

…2…

Fallon thought her mind would turn to mush. This time yesterday, she left class to go practice. Then that boy showed up. Who is he, anyway?

But how foolish was she? Obsessing over someone she'd probably never see again. If she saw him, she knew she wouldn't let him leave like last time. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now.

_Thwok._

Her eyes lowered to a crumpled up piece of paper that landed on her lap. Curiosity peaked; she tried unfolding it without making any sound. If something on it were for her, it wouldn't do any good for her math teacher to have it, would it?

She peered around her to make sure no one was watching, and took one last glance at the teacher before turning her eyes back to the paper.

Max, sitting behind her, was curious. She saw the red-haired boy at the door toss it in, which was easy. Fallon sat second row, one row from the same wall as the door. He tried in vain to catch a glimpse of what the note said, but he couldn't see a thing.

Fallon, however, read the one line on the whole page.

'_I can teach you not to be afraid.'_

Her eyes swept the classroom, trying to see if her tormentor was trying to get a reaction out of her. Her eyes flicked to the door when they caught movement, and her arm shot up in the air.

"What is it now, miss Munro? Another emergency, I presume?" He gave her a dry stare.

"It is sir, please. I swear I'll come back this time."

"Well, you had better. If you don't then the principal shall hear about this. I'm sure he'll suggest a doctor who can help you."

She nodded, ignoring the comment from the snarky teacher, and headed quickly out the door.

She looked both ways, trying to see a hint of the ginger hair. She saw him at the very end of the corridor to the left, and ran to catch up. When she rounded the corner, she saw him standing there, facing her, waiting. And so they waited in silence. Fallon didn't dare speak first.

"Well?" Mystery boy said expectantly.

"Well what? I should be asking you the same thing, I mean—"

"And _I_ mean what about my proposal? Do you want to learn to control your bit beast, or don't you?"

Fallon stared at him, knocked for six. This boy sure had nerve. Maybe too much nerve. She thought he was arrogant.

"And what makes you think you can teach me how?"

"It's simply because I am calm. I concentrate, and I achieve what I want achieved. In bey-battles, that is."

She just knew he was cocky. "Listen, you... You… what _is_ your name, anyway?"

"You don't want to know that just yet."

She stared, baffled. "You know what? Fine. I'll make you a deal. I'll meet you so you can teach me whatever the hell you can teach me, _if _you tell me your name."

"In good time. I'm glad you accept. Meet me at that stadium, 5.30 sharp. If you don't show, I daresay it might be rather difficult to convince me to give you a second chance." He once again came close to her face, and whispered in her ear, "I'll be waiting."

He turned and strolled down the hallway, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," She called after him, "Didn't you come to me? Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't just walk away from me."

Kai came up beside her, and she looked at him.

"Uh, Fallon... Who're you yelling at?" He peered curiously down the hallway, then back at her.

Fallon's eyes shot open, shocked. _'B-but… he was here just a second ago.'_

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'll walk you back to class, okay?" He was determined not to having her running off again. She's much easier to keep tabs on when she's with the crew. He was worried about that boy.

"Okay, so let's go then. I should be back to math. Actually, it's alright… I'll take myself." She flashed him a smile and took off down the hallway, slowing at her classroom door.

For the rest of math class, it was all she could do not to think about that mysterious boy. She'd be there at 5.30. She had to be.

…2…

During the ten-minute break between classes, Tala was sitting in the stairwell, waiting in a small section not in main view. He was pacing. Time was just ticking away, and he so wanted to see—

Tegan burst through the doors, sought out Tala and gave him a hug. He cupped her rosy cheeks in his hands. "So it's settled then? You can sneak away for lunch together, right?" She nodded bashfully.

"I'm sorry if I'm being really forward, but... It's just been hard keeping this secret as it is. I just want to shout, Tegan Hiwatari and Tal—" Tegan covered his mouth with a hand, failing to stifle giggles because he had, indeed, begun to shout the phrase he so wanted out there.

Still giggling, she scolded him. "If Kai heard you, he'd be angry."

"Oh," Tala faux sighed, with a smirk, "We can't have that now, can we?" With each word he grew close to Tegan, until eventually their lips were crushed together.

"Oh, we'll have fun for lunch, I promise... But I've got to go get my books before the—" _brrring._ Tegan sighed and finished lamely, "Bell rings. See you." She pecked him on the cheek and trotted down the stairs.

He put his head into his hands in a sigh, and then looked down the stairs after her. 'That girl… I'm crazy about her.'

…2…

"Hey Kai, wait up!" The little blondie, Max, came trotting up behind Kai in another crowded hallway at school. The lunch bell just rang. Everyone was struggling to get out for an hour.

"Oh, Max. Hi. What is it?" Kai puzzled.

"I just thought you looked interested in that red-haired kid yesterday. He came by second period, gave Fallon a note and I think they were together in the hallway for a little while." Kai mused, 'So that's what she was up to.'

"I just thought you'd want to know. Anyway, I think Rei is setting me up with a friend of Mariah's, so I better be there." He grinned, "See you."

"Yeah…" Kai muttered, "thanks…"

He made his way back to the common room on the 4th floor, where his dormitory was, and lay on one of the couches there. He let out a sigh of frustration. 'So maybe they are together. I can't do anything if they are.'

"Kai?" Suki's small voice carried into his mind, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, Suki... Hi."

"Oh, I'm sorry! If you want to be left alone I can—"

"No, no, it's okay. Come sit." He lifted up his feet, swinging them off the couch to the side. She plunked down next to him.

"So… wanna tell me why you're so puppy-faced and sad-looking?"

He chuckled at the way she said things. "You're silly, you know." He smiled.

She smiled softly, eyed and head down. "I try," she murmured.

"Well, it's just…" Suki's eyes wandered back to Kai's face, listening intently. "It's just that Fallon and that boy… She was with him again today. But she looked so frustrated, and I don't know if it's him or what. She's just been acting strange. Angry a lot. Not around a lot. It just doesn't make sense. Usually she's with us, happily, and quietly. And I just... I don't know."

Suki knew perfectly. Kai obviously had it bad for her. She gave a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry about it. If you know Fallon at all, you know that she can take care of herself, right? She wont let some guy get to her. She's a fortress! So cheer up, buttercup!" She gave a full grin at this, giving Kai a peace sign with her two fingers.

He chuckled again. "Well, it's hard not to when you're just so cute." He was half-joking… but Suki blushed anyway.

He stood, "Well, I think we should go to the cafeteria and get some grub, what do you think?"

Suki nodded, and jumped to her feet. They walked off to the cafeteria.

…2…

Tegan giggled. Tala was whispering silly things in her ear. She assumed it was some ridiculous song he made up.

He scooted back over to his place in the booth when their food arrived. They adored the cozy little café. It was quiet, private. They both new Kai wouldn't come into a place like this unless some girl asked him to, and he wasn't with a girl. They weren't worried.

The door made a sweeping sound as it opens, and they looked up to see the person who just walked in, to see Fallon marching straight up to the counter, and getting come coffee. She sat down at a small table, looking anxious. She was wringing her hands, and staring into the cup. Tegan thought she looked nervous, she and Tala exchanged a puzzled glance.

Tegan was just about to go over, but Fallon had finished her coffee, and left.

Confused, Tala and Tegan continued eating, mostly in silence, but started chatting again once they were out in the breeze. They were walking back and Tala draped his arm over Tegan's shoulders and she smiled.

"Spencer called and said that Kai was in the cafeteria, so we don't have to be paranoid on the way back," he smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ooh, Tala's got some arm candy!" called a pale-blond haired boy on the opposite sidewalk, across the street. His hair was similar to Tala's only messier and bigger. He was with a tall boy with ginger hair, and a girl who seemed little in comparison, with long, dark hair and olive skin.

"Miguel!" Tala called, taking Tegan's hand and leading her safely across the street.

"Tala Valkov. How've you been?" They greeted each other with a brief hug. "Not bad man, not too bad." Tala spread a lopsided grin.

"Oh hey, Tegan! This is Miguel, Brooklyn, and Metea. Guys, this is Tegan."

She smiled and waved a little. Tala explained, "I met these guys on the train on the way here a few years ago. I've seen them each summer since, except last." Tegan nodded again.

"Which you neglected to explain, you ass," Metea jokingly punched Tala in the arm.

"Yeah, what're you doing here now anyway?" Miguel raised both arms to indicate, well, the whole town.

"We're going to that school that just opened, The Terrence-Wade Academy."

"You're shitting me! We go there." Miguel grinned. "I'll have to hunt you down bitch. But first, maybe we should actually get to class before the treason officers start hunting us down."

Tegan looked at her watch and nodded in agreement, seeing that they were late. They took off towards the academy, determined to make class.

…2…

When afternoon classes were over, Fallon waited around in her dorm, playing with Cyd. Moving Morpheus repeatedly in and out of her pocket, never looking at the blade.

At five o clock, she ran out of the room, practically flew past Mariah in the stairwell, and tore on down the street.

She walked right up to the dish and no one was there. She checked her watch again, and it said 5.30. She furrowed her brow and started tapping on the face. "Damn watch is probably broken... or late. Stupid thing!"

"Something wrong with your watch?"

She was chilled down her spine. The feeling of his breath on her neck was overwhelming.

"Jeez! Do you have to stand so close?"

He looked at her innocently. She blushed angrily and decided to inspect her shoes. He laughed a little.

"Come with me."

He turned and started off towards a tree off-center in the park. Fallon shot a confused glance first at the bey-dish, and then to the boy.

"Are you coming, or what?" He asked without turning around.

When he reached the tree he sat down and leaned against it, stretching out his legs. Fallon thought of how his aqua eyes almost glowed in the shade of the tree. She sprinted over to him and sat next to him, looking frustrated.

"This doesn't seem much like teaching to me. How do I know you're not just some guy looking to get into my pants?"

"I wouldn't look good in them, they're more well suited to you. That's how." She glanced at him. He was strange, that's for sure.

"And besides, wouldn't I care that you're getting angry with me right now if my goal were to smooth-talk you into my bed?"

Fallon stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. Now, I need you to close your eyes." She eyed him warily. "It's nothing like that. I'm staying put. Just close your eyes." She obeyed.

"Okay, but what's the point? I don't see how this can do much good. I'm not learning anything. Maybe this is just pointless and I'm being sent on a wild goose chase, like—" She felt a warm finger on her lips.

"Just be quiet and stop being so impatient."

"I'm not a flower, and fine. Just teach me." He chuckled and observed her for a moment. Her brow furrowed when she didn't hear anything.

"Are you always this fidgety?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her silliness.

"Only when I'm nervous… I'm normally really good at sitting still and being quiet."

"Try that, then." When she didn't, he moved in front of her, and his hands touched her forehead. She un-furrowed her brow, and he was pleased. She looked vulnerable, so it meant she was open.

"Now just clear your mind and think of everything Morpheus has ever done for you."

She opened one eye to look him at him. "You just contradicted yourself."

He scoffed, so she closed her eyes and did what she was told. Each time he came through for her was coming up, and she felt good about it, until the blade was glowing. Then the image of her mother flashed before her. Her brow furrowed, she broke out in a cold sweat and Morpheus stopped glowing.

She opened her eyes, trying to clear that vision from her mind.

He lifted her face to his. "Now, try it again with your eyes opened."

His reassuring face was there the whole time. It took several tries for her to see all she could remember, while blocking out the bad things. When she had done that successfully several times in a row, he congratulated her.

Looking at the sky, he commented that it was late, and she should be getting back so no one would be worried.

She nodded, and looked in his eyes. "How did you know that would help?"

He half-smiled and said, "We're cleverly, strategically challenging our frightened insecurities that never seem to want to leave."

She was puzzled, but still nodded again. "Hey," she started softly, "You still haven't told me your name." She smiled at him now.

He sighed, and looked at her with sad eyes. She was confused. "I don't want to make you sad."

"How could you make me sad? I don't understand… Why? Why wouldn't you have just told me in the first place?"

"Because, Fallon. My name is Brooklyn."

Her mother's face flashed before her. "But how did you—"

"It's really a long story. I promise, I meant no harm by hiding it from you, maybe I should tell you later. How I know things, I mean"

"No, it's alright, y'know? I… you can tell me now. It'll be fine." He saw in her eyes that it was true, and hoped for the best.

"Well, you see… It's really through my friend Tala, and in turn his friend Devlin, who's your brother. Tala was telling Devlin a story about how I train, and Devlin got this idea, so he was talking to me about it, and so he told me the whole story, really."

"But why the whole, creepy-stalker thing?"

"Well…" Brooklyn chuckled, "He said that you'd be more likely to come and cooperate if I made it interesting. I didn't really try, except only being seen when I want to."

"What do you mean…"

"Oh, I think that's enough story for one day. Maybe some other time." He looked around distractedly.

"Okay fine... but please see me here tomorrow, same time, same place?"

He nodded in agreement. She nodded, got up, and started walking away.

"Oh! And… Fallon?"

"Myeah?"

"Try not to deal on your own so much. Your friends are there for a reason. Oh, and… Don't tell Devlin I told you yet. I'm supposed to stay hush-hush about it… I just couldn't."

She smiled, waved and headed back to the dorm. This would be a lot to swallow. Hopefully she could keep quiet about this to everyone. It was then that she started wondering what this Brooklyn was really like. Where he was from… and if he had a love interest, not that she'd admit that.

...2...

Please Review i'll love you forever and ever.


End file.
